Star Hotel
Ling Star Hotel is in Mystic Falls city. It is small hotel but it can offer the residence for some people who come to visit the Mystic Fall city and some people that they don't have the place to live. Even the hotel is very simple, it has good living condition and best serve for the visitors. The manager, Chris, she believe everyone who has been lived the hotel would gives the good evaluate for the living condition and the serve. The servers are very kindly and enthusiastic to help the visitors when they have any problems or troubles in the hotel. Star Hotel, it can provide the feeling of home. City Mystic Falls City article: Mystic Falls Mystic Falls is a city located atop of a floating landmass that sails across the skies of the Shan Shui steppes. It has never-ending waterfalls that slip over the edges of the floating island, has flying ships for transport and sells a special seven-coloured-bean as food. Description Appearance Outside Star Hotel is located in the living area of Mystic Falls. Every vistior can easy to find it. Because it looks like a castle with different color outer wall. It looks like that the rainbows are drew in the outer wall. Its height is about 24 meters. But it is very wide. There is a small garden and some chairs and tables in front of the hotel and it provide the place for the visitor to take a rest and have chance to visit the city slowly. There is a parking area behind the hotel. Inside There are six floors and there are 20 rooms in each floors except the first floor. There is not elevator and there are staircase for each floor. The material of the staircase is wood and they are blue. The first floor, there is service center for the visitor to check-in and check-out. There is a big hall in the center. When visitor stand there, he\she will see all the hotel's inside structure. There is staircase in the middle of the hall and it can go to the second floor. The second floor to the fifth floor, there are many different style rooms for the visitor to choose. Such as Chinese inn style, Dutch windmill style and so on. The six floor, there is no room. However there is recreation area for the visitor. They can gather to chat, to play the table game and so on. Age/History The hotel was founded by Chris. And its age is 3 years old. When Chris was a student, she was interesting in management and she also was good at it. So when she was at college, she chose the management. After she graduate from the college, she didn't want to work at any hotel. At that time, she came to the Mystic Falls, the magic city. She decided to found the own hotel, and then she found the magic mirror from own hotel. Purpose For visitor to live and someone need place to live. People Owners * Christina Su Residents The visitor and the staff Users * Chris, staff and visitors = Category:Location Page